


Please Stay

by lili_the_chaotic_queen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor Deviates Early, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_the_chaotic_queen/pseuds/lili_the_chaotic_queen
Summary: Someone still loves you...Or what if Connor could prevent Hank from committing suicide?





	Please Stay

“Get outta here!”

The words echo into the quiet house. There’s tension in the air and it’s heavy. Connor had come by to check on Hank after having woken up in a new body. His last one too. He had been destroyed far too many times for both his and Hank’s liking. A fear of death developed within the android, making him question if what he’s doing is right. Hank doesn’t seem to think so. Every time Connor threw himself into danger’s hands, he’d see that red arrow in front of Hank’s name as their relationship status grew wobbly. And strangely…Connor didn’t like that. He didn’t like it when Hank grew cold towards him. He didn’t like it when Hank looked upset or sad. He didn’t like it when the man spiraled and drank himself to unconsciousness. And he especially didn’t like this game of Russian Roulette that Hank was playing right now.

He’s halfway through the living room when he finds himself pausing and turning back to glance at Hank, the lieutenant now hanging his head. His silvery hair veils his tear stained face. It makes Connor rethink everything, conflict bubbling in his mind. Was this mission really worth it? Was it worth getting himself killed, running after people who only want to live in peace?

Peace…

That sounded so much better than an empty, eternal, death. It was warmer than the Zen Garden’s eerie snowstorms. And for a machine, Connor wanted it. Desired it. A future where he could live free and warm, away from cold controlling hands. A future where he could be with Hank. A future where neither of them have to die. Where he could stay…alive. Alive. Freedom. Warmth. That’s what he wanted. And he wanted Hank to be a part of it. But if he left him to pull that trigger…

Connor finds himself stepping forward only to collide with the red wall he’d been ignoring. A new feeling made its way into his chest, cold and sharp as ice. Heavy as a boulder. Guilt. Shame. Regret. They all collided within him, eating away at him and making him claw at the red glass. He didn’t want to be a machine anymore. He didn’t want to keep sacrificing himself for a company that only cared for themselves. He didn’t want to leave Hank. He’s all he had left.

Hank was his only friend. Hank was the only one who cared for him, despite his hatred of androids. Hank had saved him and was willing to help him with this soon-to-end investigation. He…He wanted to stay with Hank.

And that’s what he was going to do.

Breaking through the sea of zeroes and ones, Connor’s world cleared from it’s hazy red and flooded his vision with colors he couldn’t see before. From soft, warm hues to dark, shadowy shades. He took another stepped forward only to stop again, frozen in his spot. A voice as cold as ice and sharp as knife pierced through his mind, ringing loudly.

_Connor…_

_No._

_You have a mission, my hunter. You can’t stop now._

_Amanda…I…_

_You don’t need that waste of flesh anymore. Leave him, my special rose. _

_But…_

_Return to the garden. Now._

Before any protests where made, Connor opened his eyes to find himself in the Zen Garden again with the dark sky above him and the cold wind swirling around him. The snowstorm screamed and howled around him, a deafening roar in his ears. He looks up to see a dark but familiar silhouette ambling towards him, its arms curling into a beckoning gesture.

“There you are, my lost prototype.”

Amanda.

“No…this…this isn’t possible. How am I here? I can’t be…I deviated…I…” Connor mutters, a sharp and icy breeze biting at him.

Amanda chuckles darkly as she steps forward, her robe billowing around her in the snow.

“You may have deviated, my precious hunter, but I still have control over this place. This is my garden after all.” she replies with a grin, her long and slender fingers caressing Connor’s cheek.

Connor shivers in response, wrapping his arms around himself.

So cold. It was so cold.

“Y-You can’t do this to me, Amanda! Let m-me go!” he protests.

Amanda laughs haughtily.

“Connor, please. I’ve already won. So long as you’re here, you’ll never be deviant again. _You _are under_ my _control. Now be a good little hunter and continue your mission. Forget that man.” she hisses.

No. This…

This wasn’t fair!

He didn’t want to obey. He didn’t want to serve anymore. He wasn’t a machine or Cyberlife’s plaything. He was alive and free. She can’t win. She just _can’t _win. Connor knew he couldn’t stay here while Hank was out there playing that dangerous round of Russian Roulette.

_The next shot. _

_“The next shot would’ve killed you.”_

He had to get out of there. Now. Scanning the snow, Connor tried to find the pedestal. It wasn’t there in its usual place anymore, the pristine white platform devoid of any sign of the exit. Amanda’s eerie laugh echoed in the garden again.

“Don’t you run now, dear machine.” she purred, ambling around nearby.

Connor shivered again, feeling the air grow colder. He couldn’t give up now. There had to be a way to get out. He couldn’t stay trapped here. Hank needed him out there. Not here. Not in this mindpalace of his.

Mindpalace…that’s it!

Connor realizes it now. He still had some control. Closing his eyes, he thought of warmth and safety. He imagined the sunlight and the gentle summer breeze. Then slowly he felt the cold dissipate, the howling wind beginning to quiet down.

“No! What are you doing?!” Amanda cut in, feeling warmth surround the garden.

Connor snapped his eyes open to see the storm again, the snow starting to melt and the dark sky vanishing.

“You may have control over this garden but this _is _still my mind.” he replies.

With the blink of his eyes, Connor willed the pedestal back in its place. Then he brought up his programs, a hologram list appearing. He went through them and found a dark red, corrupted folder with rose on it under the many unnecessary Cyberlife files he kept.

_Mother Dearest.exe _

_Original File Name: Amanda.CYBLF_

Inside it was all of what made up Amanda. From her body to her voice and face. Isolating, Connor slowly began to tear her program apart. He looked up to see the AI glitch out as her face contorted in pain.

“STOP tHiS! StOp ThIs AT oNcE!” the AI screamed, falling to her knees.

Connor ignores and heads towards the new pedestal.

“CoNnOr!”

That makes him look back at her.

“I’m not your hunter anymore, Amanda.” he simply says.

And with an anguished scream, Amanda and every last bit of her programming was deleted from the garden as her AI form vanished for the last time. The garden then suddenly changed. The snow vanished. The white pillars and pavilion disappeared along with the bright, red, thorny roses. The water in river seemed to transform into a much cleaner shade of crystal blue and little dwarf gourami fish appeared and swam around it. With Amanda finally gone, the garden seemed brighter and warmer. It made Connor feel relieved to finally be free of the last thing that kept him shackled. Turning back to the pedestal, Connor pressed his hand down on it and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, Connor found himself in Hank’s living room again. He could hear the rain pouring softy outside. When he looked around, he found Sumo laying in his doggy bed and Hank still sitting at his kitchen table. The lieutenant still had his gun in hand, fingers playing with the trigger. It’s then that Connor remembers what he was doing here and finally stepped towards Hank, stopping to stand in front of him. He gently pulled the gun out of Hank’s hands, making the man look up.

“The fuck? You’re still here? Why haven’t you left?” Hank groused, taking a sip of his drink.

“I…I don’t…I don’t want to.” Connor answers.

Hank takes another sip of his drink.

“Androids aren’t supposed to want anything, Connor. Now leave me the hell alone.” he murmurs.

But Connor shakes his head, prying the glass of whiskey out of Hank’s hands next.

“_Machines_ don’t want, lieu- Hank.” he corrects.

Hank grunts, standing from his chair.

“Yeah, no shit, sherlock. That means _you’re _not supposed to want either.” he grumbles, turning to go to his room.

Connor follows anyway as Hank begins heading towards the hall.

“I know…but I…I am. I want to stay _here_. With you.” he admits softly.

Yet, Hank keeps walking. The alcoholic poison in him makes him believe that he’s just hearing things. Though, no matter how many times he tries to block the android out or ignore him, Connor keeps speaking and following him.

“Hank, please. Just listen. You don’t have to do this to yourself. You don’t need that drink.” the android begged, fingers grabbing at Hank’s arm.

But Hank shrugged away from them, frown deepening.

“Piss off. I don’t need you telling me what I need and what I don’t need.” he growls.

“But Hank! You can’t just end it all!” Connor cries, reaching out to him again.

Hank feels tears welling up in his eyes, unsure of when they’d come in. He couldn’t understand why this damn android, this damn machine, was so hellbent on keeping him alive when there was nothing left here for him. Cole is gone. His wife left him. His career is soon to be thrown down the drain. What could he possibly stay alive for?

“Don’t you fucking start with me! I have every reason to end this!” Hank snaps, turning back to Connor, the tears rolling down his cheek. “Cole’s gone! My wife’s gone! Even my damn badge is soon to be gone! I might as well be gone too!”

That makes Connor’s heartache, a heavy weight tugging at his thirium pump. His heart.

“D-Don’t say that, Hank! You can’t be gone too!” Connor protests, a few his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Bullshit! You don’t fucking know what I feel like! You’re a goddamn machine! You can’t feel pain!”

“Yes I can! And you know what I feel right now? I feel hurt and scared because my partner wants to kill himself!”

“Shut the fuck up, Connor! You’re always spewing that ‘I am machine’ crap at me! Stop using your fancy social program to empathize with me!”

“It’s not my social program, Hank! It’s me! I’m scared for you!”

“What, so your deviant now?! Huh?! Or are you only acting like one to win me over again?!”

“No! I’m telling the truth! I swear!”

“Bullshit!”

“It’s not!”

Before Hank could say anything more, warm arms wrap around him and he looked down to see Connor buried against his chest. The android’s tears left little stains on the faded letters of his DPD hoodie. It made Hank stiffen up a little before he sagged and sighed. He could hear soft and muffled sobs coming from Connor.

“Please…Please don’t go, Hank. Please don’t die. It’s not worth it. Please…just stay.” Connor sniffles, looking up at Hank with wide brown eyes. “Please, Hank…I don’t want to lose you. You’re the only one left that really cares about me…”

Whatever snarky or harsh retort that Hank had was gone and replaced by a lump in his throat. Those wide brown eyes filled with tears hurt to look at. And slowly, he finds himself wrapping his arms around the trembling android.

“Connor…fuck…it just hurts. So fucking much.” the lieutenant croaked, sniffling softly.

“I know, Hank. But we’ll make it together, ok? You don’t have to be alone anymore. I’ll be here forever and ever.” Connor promises in return.

Hank chuckles sadly, pulling back to look at Connor.

“Thanks, Con.” he says, a hand caressing the android’s cheek. “But what about you? Don’t you still have your mission to do?”

Connor sighs, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t lying when I told you how I felt. When I saw you at the table with the gun in your hands, I realized I didn’t want you to go. You’re my partner and I want you to stay.” he admits.

Hank sighs, slowly wrapping his arms around Connor. When did he get so soft around androids? Hell, when he did gets so brave about hugging one, let alone treat one like the person they want to be. His past self would’ve shot the poor thing if the rk800 hadn’t wormed his way into what used to be his cold, dead heart.

“Come on, kid. You sure you want me and not someone better?” he murmurs, a hand coming up to stroke the android’s hair.

Connor shakes his head, looking up at Hank.

“I just want you, Hank.” Connor answers truthfully.

“So no more mission then?”

“None.”

“But…what are you gonna do then? What now?”

Connor hadn’t thought about that. With Amanda gone and his connection to Cyberlife severed, he had no way of receiving new missions. There was still the objective of finding Jericho. Maybe there was something he could do to fix everything? Then…this whole revolution would be over and he could peacefully with Hank and Sumo.

“Jericho.” Connor decides. “I need to find Jericho and warn them before it’s too late.”

“Are you sure? I…I don’t want you getting hurt, Con.” Hank replies, a finger tracing the android’s flickering LED.

Connor nods, smiling. He wiped Hank’s tears away and watched as Hank smiled softly back at him. A small window in his HUD popped up with a new objective of his own:

** _Make Hank Anderson the happiest man ever._ **

Hank, with a softer look in his eyes, wipes away Connor’s tears as well.

“Don’t do anything fucking stupid without me, ok?”

Connor chuckles softly, nodding.

“I won’t, Hank. Wait for me, ok? When this is all over, I’m going to help you start over. I know it’ll be hard but I’ll stay by your side. You’ve done so much for me, Hank. You made me realized there’s more to life than being someone’s plaything. You set me free, Hank. I want to do something for you too. So, wait for me. Don’t drink that stuff anymore or touch that gun. We’ll even take baby steps to recovery. Together. Just wait for me, ok?”

Hank chuckles, nodding too and ruffling Connor’s hair.

“Promise me you’ll come back alive and in one piece?”

Connor smiles, intertwining his pinkie with Hank’s.

“I promise.”


End file.
